


Better Off As Lovers

by c3m3t3rydrive



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentlemen Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, coles a bottom and has a praise kink, first time blow job, i wrote most of this drunk im sorry, part two to my last fic, same as the last fic tbh, stefan has chest hair and freckles, when im with you part two electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3m3t3rydrive/pseuds/c3m3t3rydrive
Summary: Stefan and Cole go on a stakeout and get distracted.
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Better Off As Lovers

It had been three weeks since that night in the alley of the bar. When Stefan had kissed Cole, when they danced. Needing to stay as professional as possible was difficult, and frankly a pain in the ass. They hadn’t had a moment alone since then. Their only escapes to each other were brief, knowing smiles or glances, and car rides to the next case.

Cole would drive, one hand on the steering wheel, the other placed next to him on the seat and Stefan would timidly hook his pinkie finger with Cole’s in a silent promise to the other man. When Stefan would drive, and Cole was feeling brave, he would take Stefan’s hand and place it on his thigh as they drove. Tilting his hat and shyly facing away, only a small smile visible as Stefan would look over and squeeze his leg, smirking at Cole’s bashfulness. 

Tonight was a little different than usual; a stakeout. The department had gotten wind that there would be a street race out in the middle of almost nowhere. Way out into the desert-like streets nearly outside of Los Angeles, nothing like it was near the city. The pair didn’t mind, of course. A nice long drive together watching the sunset and the palm trees passing them, it sounded like paradise. 

They arrived at their destination right as the sky was mostly a deep blue, still a hint of burning oranges at the horizon, quickly fading. Hiding inconspicuously behind what looked to be an abandoned building, Stefan shut the headlights off and parked. He leaned back in his seat and threw an arm around Cole, pulling him closer. Quickly, Cole unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted over so that their hips were pressed together. 

Radio playing softly, they sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other. A content sigh came from Cole, causing Stefan to crane his neck to look at him. 

"What're you thinking about?" Stefan asked, reaching up to gently graze Cole's cheek with the side of his hand. 

"You." Cole stated simply, leaning into the touch. 

"Hm, good answer." 

Cole playfully shoved the other man away, but that just made Stefan hold onto him tighter. Placing a hand on the back of Cole's neck, he pulled him into a kiss. A real kiss this time. Not like the quick pecks they'd had to share alone in the breakroom or the car. This time they were alone. 

Smiling into the kiss, Cole ran a palm going from Stefan’s stomach, up his chest and to the base up his throat, grabbing a hold of his neat windsor knot and pulling him in deeper. A hand tracing along Cole’s spine made him shiver. Having Stefan against him was almost overwhelming. He’d thought about this for so long, and to finally have him in his arms was an incredible feeling. One that Cole held in his throat and his heart, and it was tight and constricting. It was like having a scream bubbling up and trying to escape your mouth as if you were on a thrill ride, but instead what comes out is a joyous belly laugh. At the same time, it was terrifying. They could be caught at any time if anyone looked too closely. The excitement of being together was profound, but it had to be contained. Carelessness wasn’t an option, and it hurt Cole to know that they could never be openly romantic or even have a life together that wasn’t secret. For now though, he tried to just enjoy Stefan here, in the moment. 

Stefan broke the kiss for a moment to just take a look at Cole. Barely visible in the dark car, the only light coming from streetlights in the distance and the moon above them. Cole gave him that same wide eyed look that he gave him the night at the bar and Stefan just smiled and loosened his tie. Unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt, he leaned forward to whisper into Cole’s ear. 

“What do you say we move this party to the back?” Stefan smirked, cocking his head towards the back seat. 

Cole’s breath hitched and he cleared his throat, knitting his brows together. “Are you sure?” 

“Only if you are.” Stefan grazed his teeth over Cole’s earlobe making him absolutely melt. 

With a force that surprised even him, Cole found himself practically kicking the door open and he could have sworn he heard Stefan chuckle. Standing up straight for a moment, he took a deep breath and started to smooth out his shirt before deciding that that would be redundant. Shaking hands pulled open the back door where Stefan was waiting, leaning back oh-so-casually in the back seat. Knees apart, arm draped over the backrest practically beckoning Cole with his eyes. He slid into the seat next to Stefan, anxiously slamming the door shut and giving his partner a weak smile. The leather seats beneath them creaked as Stefan slowly shifted his weight to get closer, back to where he was with his mouth dangerously close to Cole’s neck. 

“You have no reason to be nervous,” Stefan murmured into his ear. “You just say the word and we can stop.” 

Cole pressed his lips together and nodded shallowly, lifting his chin up as Stefan moved to tug on his tie for him and pull down on his collar, exposing nearly down to his collarbone. Trailing gentle kisses to whatever skin that he could reach, making Cole’s throat suddenly sensitive.   
A few shirt buttons loosened, seemingly from magic as it was getting difficult to pay attention to anything other than Stefan’s lips, leaving Cole’s chest mostly exposed and he felt his partner pushing him down so he was pinned between the seat and Stefan.

Re-adjusting, Stefan found himself spreading Cole’s knees apart so that he could wrap them around his waist. He sat there for a few moments, just admiring the man before him. Cole Phelps, his partner, decorated war hero, L.A.P.D’s poster boy was laid down in the back of the police cruiser, his pale chest illuminated by the moonlight seeming to glow. Completely smooth and hairless, just perfect. Stefan ran his hands along his soft sides, still unabashedly gawking and Cole squirmed below him in self consciousness. He was usually pretty good at reading people, it came with the territory, but he couldn’t read Bekowsky at all and fought the urge to cover himself. That was until words finally escaped Stefan’s lips.

“You are so beautiful, Cole.” 

Softening at the compliment, Cole propped himself up on an elbow, using the other hand to pull Stefan in by his tie and kiss him, something rough and desperate this time. Responding in kind, Stefan took it a step further and grinded into Cole, who sucked through his teeth at discovering his partner to be hard. Cole supposed he shouldn’t be surprised as he wasn’t that far behind, himself. 

Windows around them dulled with condensation as their breathing became heavier and the car itself became almost unbearably hot. Taking notice of the perspiration forming on Stefan’s brow, Cole took it upon himself to start undressing him. Pulling out his tie and beginning to gently hang it on the backrest of the seats, Stefan took it from him and threw it haphazardly at the dashboard, which earned a chuckle from both of them. Cole watched Stefan shrug out of his plaid blazer, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing them both to the side, and taking a moment to appreciate Stefan’s body. He wasn’t as slim as Cole, but still toned and with a warm tan accented by golden freckles, and a frankly surprising amount of chest hair that Cole immediately ran his fingers through, without thinking about what he was doing. 

A small hum left Stefan’s throat as the other man’s hand smoothed across his chest, and Cole could feel his heart beating beneath his fingertips. It was fast and excited, punctuated by his short and shallow breaths. That same hand trailed down, following the line of coarse body hair making its way to the middle of his abdomen and reaching where it abruptly stopped, where his trousers began, and rested at Stefan’s belt. Cole wrapped his fingers around the buckle and he gave Stefan a heated glace. The fabric of his pants felt tighter as Stefan inadvertently flexed his erection, aching for touch and Cole was so close. 

Though, things were going too fast and Stefan wanted to make their time together as memorable as possible, and last as long as possible. Especially considering they didn’t know when they’d be alone again. So, he let Cole unbuckle his belt and slide it out of place, but once his partner tried to begin on the zipper, he stopped him by taking Cole’s wrists and holding them above his head. 

Cole’s brows furrowed with worry, he released a shaky breath. “Have I done something wrong?” 

“Oh no, Cole, of course not.” Stefan took Cole’s wrists in one hand and grabbed his chin with the other, tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. “No, I just want to take my time with you. Why, have you been bad?” He bent down to scrape his teeth against Cole’s throat, extracting a small moan from him.   
“You’re killing me, Stef.” whined Cole, raising his hips up against Stefan to try to relieve some of the pressure. 

Bekowsky smiled smugly at the statement, he had Cole right where he wanted him. Cole always was so put together; you’d never find a wrinkle in his shirt or a scuff on his shoes. He’d imagined what Cole would have looked like undone but to have it right in front of him was something divine. Phelps had his shirt nearly off, hair tousled, those gorgeous eyes heavy with lust and he was damn near begging to be touched. 

Pressing Cole’s wrists down into the seat, silently indicating for him to keep him there, Stefan grazed his teeth over his earlobe and planted gentle kisses along the helix. Cole’s breath quickened considerably and he subconsciously turned his head to lean into the affection. He’d never realized just how sensitive his ears were and it felt heavenly. A hand returned to his jaw and again turned his chin away so Stefan could have more access. This time moving down, trailing pecks and bites to his collarbone, moving just so agonizingly slow for Cole. 

Stefan placed his hands on Cole’s knee’s and slid them up his thighs, just before reaching his groin and stopping. A sigh escaped from Cole’s lungs while he again pressed his hips up into Stefan’s open palms. Finally, a jingle came from Stefan unbuckling Cole’s belt and unzipping his trousers, the outline of his erection showing through his boxers. Stefan gave him a content smile before moving his way downward to mouth over Cole’s member, taking it between his lips through the fabric and teasing him. Moaning at the contact, Cole could not take it anymore and grabbed the back of Stefan’s head and held him down there before he moved away. Stefan took Cole’s wrists again and pinned them together above his head. 

“You do not move your hands from here, understand?” Stefan gave Cole a harsh glare that had his knees weak. Mouth hung open in shock, Cole had only seen that kind of attitude from Bekowsky when he was berating a suspect. Still, he didn’t move his hands. He was teaching him things that Cole had no idea that he was attracted to, but now that it was happening was driving him wild. 

Then, Cole saw the cogs turning in Stefan’s eyes as he reached an arm down to the floor of the car and produced Cole’s long abandoned tie. It took him a few moments to really register that Stefan was bounding his hands with his own tie and when it processed, Cole let out a half-surprised half-amused laugh. 

“Oh, you son of a bitch…” Cole breathed, staring at the man above him in disbelief. 

“Well, you wanted to get handsy.” Quipped Stefan emphasizing the last word with a tug on the tie, tightening Cole’s hands together, causing Cole to grit his teeth in arousal. 

Taking small steps back on his knees, Stefan let go of the tie, satisfied that his partner wasn’t going anywhere, and started to remove Cole’s shoes and pants, tossing them to the ground, leaving him exposed in his shorts. He closed Cole’s legs and crawled back up to his eye level, now sitting on his thighs and straddling him. Stefan grinded down into Cole, their members creating just the friction that Cole was needing, making him moan and his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Their breathing and heartbeats in sync with one another and their hips moving together in time, Cole’s jaw relaxed in pleasure, and Stefan took the opportunity to kiss him on his open mouth, gently nibbling on his lower lip, leaving them a stunning shade of blush pink. Deepening the kiss, Stefan grabbed a hold of Cole anywhere he could, his ribcage, his waist, his hair, his chest. He just couldn’t keep his hands off of him, exploring everywhere he could reach. Just so pleased that he finally had him all to himself, even if it was just for a little bit. 

“I-ah… I’m close…” Cole stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut as he attempted to put his bound hands around the back of Stefan’s neck in order to pull him closer. Instead, Stefan gripped his restraint and held it back above Cole’s head, forcing his arms to extend upward in an almost uncomfortable way. With his other hand, he traced two fingers along Cole’s flushed and swollen lower lip before shoving them into his mouth. Between the burn of his shoulders from the bondage, the way that Stefan was grinding against him, and now that he was being made to suck on his fingers, Cole didn’t stand a chance. 

He was so turned on, he’d never felt like this, to feel so small and so big at the same time. Trusting someone and letting go, especially when he was so vulnerable, was a foreign concept to Cole but he was discovering the unique freedom of knowing that you’re not in control anymore. It was so liberating and overwhelming at the same time and it was the best that he’d felt in a long, long time. 

Cole came while mumbling some muffled version of Stefan’s name, squeezing his eyes shut and curling his toes. Stefan rode him through his orgasm, still keeping his fingers in his mouth no matter how hard he bit down. Keeping his pace throughout, only slowing when Cole started to come back down to earth, his chest rising and falling as he gasped for breath between his partner’s digits. Stefan removed his fingers from Cole’s lips and untied his wrists, and as soon as he was free Cole sat up and wrapped his arms around Stefan in a bear hug. Crashing their lips together in a loving kiss, taking Stefan’s lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it. 

They continued like this for some time, letting Cole have his afterglow before Stefan moved off of Cole and sat back onto the leather seat, Cole sat close next to him. Stefan quickly pulled him into another embrace, seemingly unable to help himself.

Short nails lightly scratched their way up Cole’s scalp, causing his skin to prickle. Unexpectedly, the hair at the crown of his head was taken into Stefan’s fist and pulled back, forcing him to look intensely at him. The faint sound of a zipper could be heard as Stefan released his own aching cock from his trousers and guided Cole’s head downward. 

Cole eagerly leaned down into Stefan’s groin, taking his cock in one hand and nervously using his tongue to lick just the head at first. It took him a moment to really realize that he had no idea what he was doing. He’d received oral a handful of times, but never given any to a man, of course. Thinking back to one of those instances, he gingerly took the tip of Stefan’s erection into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. Looking up at his partner and gauging his reaction, he took more of his cock, taking care to avoid his teeth. 

“God, Cole your mouth feels so good.” Stefan whispered, raking his fingers through Cole’s hair, further messing up his slicked style. “So, so good…” 

Loving the attention, Cole took initiative to get more comfortable on the floor of the vehicle, settling between Stefan’s legs and pulling his pants down to his ankles. He ran his hands up Stefans thighs, digging his fingertips into the fleshier part of his leg, taking note of the freckles splattered across his skin. Cole found his way back to Stefan’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and hesitantly starting to stroke. Stefan hummed in approval, rolling his hips to indicate for him to pick up the pace. 

Cole responded in kind, again taking his partner’s member into his mouth and slowly making his way down the shaft. It was far more difficult than Cole had imagined, keeping your jaw tensed to avoid teeth, trying not to gag, not knowing if it even feels any good for them. But when Cole made it about halfway down Stefan’s cock and choked, causing his throat to tighten around the other man’s erection, Stefan started to make the most beautiful noises that made it all worthwhile. Hums and coos and moans started to flow out of Bekowsky like the most beautiful melody. 

Confidence was now flowing out of Cole, the ability to make Stefan react like that from giving him oral was empowering and such a huge turn on. Incorporating different techniques, Cole started pumping his hand in time with his mouth, as well as trying to ignore his gag reflex as much as he could. 

“Cole, I’m gonna…” Mumbled Stefan, his eyes squeezing shut and grabbing another handful of Cole’s hair and it taking everything he had not to shove his cock all the way down Cole’s throat, but instead just holding him where he was. 

“You did amazing, Cole, so good, darling…” He soothed, combing Cole’s hair back into place as he came in his mouth. Cole swallowed the bitter fluid, attempting to hold back a shudder but his partner saw right through him. 

“Not that great, huh?” He chuckled, pulling Cole off of the ground and into the seat next to him. 

“No, sorry.” Cole shook his head. They cuddled in closer, the windows fogged over and the car sweltering hot from their breath. Stefan laughed at Cole’s reaction and leaned in to give him a kiss on the top of the head.   
“That’s alright.” He muttered into Cole’s hair, taking a moment to pull his trousers back up before holding Cole tight and leaning his head back, closing his eyes. Cole followed suit, resting his head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

They’d both been asleep for around thirty minutes before they were abruptly awoken to the sound of tires squealing. Cole jolted awake first, taking a couple of seconds to process what was happening before looking over at Stefan wide eyed. 

“Shit!” He yelled, frantically reaching for his pants and buttoning up his shirt the best he could. While Cole was panicking, throwing clothes on as fast as he could, Stefan was in hysterics at the situation, barely keeping it together enough to buckle his belt. 

“Christ alive…” Cole growled under his breath, more tires screeching outside while he fumbled with his tie. Quickly giving up and ripping it off of his collar, he crawled over the front backrest and into the driver’s seat, using his sleeve to wipe the condensation off of the windshield, and turning the ignition. An equally disheveled looking Stefan also clumsily tossed himself over the seat into the passengers, still catching his breath from laughing at the ridiculousness that they’d gotten themselves into. 

“Come on, my love,” Stefan laughed, giving Cole a kiss on the temple. “Let’s go save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've returned with some more phelpskowsky content for y'all. More to come ;)


End file.
